


Pride Parades Are Not Their Thing (But What Happens After Is)

by Jasonthdean



Category: 21 Jump Street (Movies)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, Gay Pride, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Maya Helps Schmidt, Mild Language, Pride, Pride Parade(s), There's an upsetting lack of 21 Jump Street fanfiction, and I am making it my life's goal to change that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasonthdean/pseuds/Jasonthdean
Summary: Jenko and Schmidt don't usually 'do' pride parades, but the one time they do, it's amazing.





	Pride Parades Are Not Their Thing (But What Happens After Is)

**Author's Note:**

> This is all because I went to my first Pride Parade in June, and it was amazing. Also - we need more Jenko/Schmidt fanfiction out there, peeps.

   Schmidt shouldn't have agreed to go to the gay pride parade.

   He knows it's just his anxiety making things seem worse than they actually are. But Schmidt already feels slightly out of place here, surrounded by people wearing unicorns and glitter (or not really wearing anything, if he's being honest), and even though he's having a ton of fun - because he is, he really is - he's still nervous without Jenko beside him. Jenko is what makes Schmidt feel important.

   Turning to Maya, he asks, "Hey, did you see where Jenko went?" They'd bumped into Schmidt's ex-girlfriend standing in line for hot dogs, talking to her girlfriend since junior year of college.

   Maya shook her head, but upon seeing Schmidt's look of worry, replied, "Oh, Schmidt, he's fine, he probably just went to get _more_ food - here, watch - _Jenko, get your ass over here!_ "

   Schmidt automatically turned to her, smacking her arm lightly (he wasn't  _rude_ ) and hissed, "Maya! What the fuck are you doing?"

   There was no arrival of Jenko after Maya's statement, anyhow. "It's  _fine_ , Maya, you're probably right-"

   "No, Schmidt, he knows better. Okay. Try again." And less than a second after, she announces, " _Morton Schmidt, you ugly piece of shit."_

   "Wh-"

   "What the  _fuck_ did you just say to my boyfriend?"

   Schmidt cringes as he he watches a significant number of people shuffle out of the way and continue 'priding' as Jenko appears in front in front of the two, three ice creams in his hand. Without looking away from Maya's face he handed one - vanilla - to Schmidt, who said, "Jenko, we're fine, it worked."

   "No, she doesn't get to - wait, what worked?"

   "I didn't know where you'd went. Maya was helping me find you."

   "So you had her call you-"

   "I got worried, okay? Sorry." Schmidt is being serious while he says it, but he also notices his ice cream melting a little in the June sun, and gets to work on rescuing it with his tongue.

   Jenko sighs. "No, Schmidt, I should've told you before I disappeared. 'M sorry too, man."

   And then they fall into rhythm again, and it's when Jenko pauses licking his ice cream (chocolate) and looks up to see Schmidt furiously eating his own that he raises an eyebrow and says, voice low, "Wanna get out of here?"

   And Schmidt responds (in multiple different ways, mind,) with, " _Fuck_ , yes."


End file.
